Why the Hunters?
by animemaster787
Summary: Annbeth loses her memory. The hunters(of course) find her like that before Percy. Percy has to: #1- find out what happened #2- Fix it
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**A/M) Ok I am excited to write this book! And I had this idea for the book. It will have some of the characters with me when I am reading it to them. But there is one thing I need to get out of me. Justme8484 if your out there*looks on globe*where ever you are, I wanted to let you know (If your reading this) that I am sorry if you think I am stealing your ideas but I am not. I wanted to do this before I read your book (BTW: I love it its awesome) but sorry if you thought this way. Well on to the story.**

Annabeth's P.O.V

"What happened?" I said walking back to camp. "All I remember is… I don't remember anything."

I walked around until I run into someone. I stepped back and looked at her weirdly. **(Annabeth: really? Weirdly? What kind of author uses the word weirdly? Me: Umm excuse me? But who here can change your relationship with Percy*points to me* Annabeth:*sits in silence* Me: That's what I thought. Now where was I with the story? Annabeth: You made me look like a stupid girl! Me:*Hummes the tune to "Stupid Girls"* Annabeth: I'll be quite now… Me: thank you! Now back to the story.)**

"Hey Annabeth" She said to me.

"Ummm… do I know you?" I asked curiously.

"Uhh…yeah it's me Thalia. Annabeth? What's wrong?" She asked looking at me like I am a "Stupid girl" **(Annabeth: How did you know I was going to say that?*shoots me the death glare* Me: I have my ways…)**

"Uhh…Annabeth…come with me." She took me by the hand and dragged me to her cabin. Everyone shoot glares at me. **(Annabeth: Why do they hate me? Me: because they know you as a Percy loving machine, not a stupid girl) **Thalia sat me down. The hunters where there for some strange reason. **(Me: they should add a cabin for the hunters… Annabeth: yeah it would save someone's life) **

"Why is the dater here?" one of the girls said.

"I think she lost her memory" Thalia told her. **(Annabeth: Do they really call me the dater? Me: let's see*picks up phone and calls Thalia* Hey do you guys call Annabeth the 'dater'? Oh…well I'm going to tell Annabeth, bye*I hung up the phone before she could reply* Yep they some times do)**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"Annabeth? Are you ok? You are acting really weird?" Thalia asked looking at Annabeth weirdly. **(Annabeth: There's that's word again… Me: You should be quite and let me read… Annabeth: Yeah but you-*I glare at her* - you have a point there…)**

"Uhhh, still wondering who you are?" Annabeth asked looking around the cabin. She looked at the hunters one by one. She stopped at Thalia and frowned. Thalia sat in silence.

"Let's get you to Chiron, Annabeth." Thalia said taking her wrist. Annabeth got up lazily **(Annabeth: You make me sound lazy… Me: I know that. It's because you still have no idea what's going on, Stupid Girl. Annabeth: I am going to-*I cut her off by reading*)**

"Who's Chiron?" Annabeth asked being dragged by Thalia. "And where are we going?"

"He's a centaur. And we are going to the Big House. Oh, and I'm going to tell you that I'm Thalia. I am part of the hunters. The other girls were the hunters too." Thalia said pulling Annabeth to the Big House.

"Chiron!" Thalia yelled. "Annabeth is acting stupid!" **(Annabeth: Oh, so you just had to make her call me stupid?! Percy: I don't think you are stupid? Me: Where did you come from? Percy: The ceiling. I fell from the ceiling? NO! I walked through the door! Me: I know that…jeesh…idiot*mumbles*)**

Chiron camp galloping into the room. He looked at Thalia like she was crazy.

"Annabeth? Stupid?" He asked looking Annabeth up and down.

"Who's the horse?" Annabeth asked. Chiron looked at her a little madly. **(Annabeth: that didn't sound right. Percy: I agree… Me: look I was just… oh shut up…)**

Thalia face palms. _This is going to take forever…_ Thalia thought.

**(Me: ok so it was a short chapter. Annabeth: yes it was… Me: as I was saying… it was a short chapter but I was getting tired so I made it a little short. Sorry for the long time between the updating. Percy: it's ok. Me: I wasn't talking to you!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**(Me: Hey all you people reading this. I am back and the book is as awesome as ever! Percy: Yeah this story is awesome. Annabeth: It is. I like this book. Me: Well let's get to the story! LET THE READING BEGIN! Percy: you say that a lot Me: whatever.)**

"I have no idea what happened to her. I'm sorry thalia." Chiron said looking up and down Annabeth. He was trying to see what happened to her. He saw she had a bruised head.

"What are you looking at Chiron?" Thalia asked looking at Annabeth where he was looking.

"She is bruised, that might be the problem." Chiron said turning to Thalia. "Do you think you can handle her?"

"Yeah, I can." Thalia said looking at Annabeth who was wondering what a chair was. **(Annabeth: and there you are making me stupid. Me: well you did lose your memory.)**

"Ok, Thalia. I'll see you later." Chiron said leading Annabeth towards the door.

"Yeah I will see you later." Thalia said helping Annabeth down the stairs. She led her back to the airtimes cabin to see what the hunters wanted to do now that they have a person to take care of. As she walked in the cabin the hunters went quite.

"Why I she here?" a hunter asked.

"She is here because we need to take care of her." Thalia responded. She put Annabeth down on a chair.

"That is your problem Thalia!" A hunter yelled. "If we do it we want to have fun though."

"Well how do we have fun taking care of this thing?" Thalia asked looking at the hunters. **(Annabeth: I am not a thing! Me: you may not be but your acting like one. Percy: I think she is acting like a normal Annabeth. Annabeth: So you think I am stupid? Percy: No.)**

"I know." One hunter said whispering the idea to Thalia.

"Well that would make it better" Thalia said some what agreeing to the idea. "Tell the others, I think we can pull this out. Annabeth just sat there dumb-founded**.**

**(Me: So that is my chapter, I hope you like it. And I am so happy! Percy: Why? Annabeth: yeah, why? Me: I am happy because I have 126 views and 2 followers! Percy: Only 2 followers? Me: Hey I just made this book. You can't blame me!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**Hello everyone who is reading this! I got a review, yay! Ok so here's chapter 4. LET THE READING BEGIN! (I love doing that)**

"So are we ready for the plan?" Thalia asked walking over to Annabeth.

"Yes!" Everyone yelled. As Thalia walked over to Annabeth the other hunters came up behind her. _Ok Thalia, you are doing this for the hunters. To make them happy and have fun. _Thalia thought.

"Annabeth? I am going to help you remember stuff, ok?" Thalia asked as the hunters smiled.

"Ok, but what do I need to remember?" Annabeth asked.

"A lot. First, you are a hunter. That means you follow with us and you…lets say you worship Artemis, or something like that." Thalia said.

"I'm a hunter?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes, you are. Now to get you caught up, us hunters can not date. It's part of the oath to being a hunter." Thalia said opening the door. "I will help you around camp now, come on."

"Ok, but can you help me remember who every one is?" Annabeth asked walking out the door with Thalia.

"Ok, first off, that's kelp head. He is son of Poseidon." Thalia said as Percy came walking over to Annabeth.** (Annabeth: how stupid is Percy going to think he is when I don't know him anymore? Me: I have an idea of how much… Percy: How much of what?)** "His real name is Percy though."

"Annabeth where were you? You were supposed to meet me and Chiron at the big house." Percy said. **(Percy: I know where you are now. You were supposed to help this kid get around. You know what he said to me? Annabeth: What? Percy: I quote, "Why are you here? Where's the hot chick?" then he kicked me! He's a devil! Annabeth: Wow… I didn't know I was so awesome to let you have that job?)**

"Do I know you?" Annabeth asked standing next to Thalia.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny Annabeth." Percy said crossing his arms.

"Annabeth, come on. We will be late for capture the flag." Thalia said pulling Annabeth along. _Ok either im going nuts, I just got dumped, or that I am just left hanging with a joke? _Percy thought.

**So I hope you liked this chapter. And guess what? You really thought I would tell you, wouldn't you? Well im not you have to guess. But it is someone's special day coming up.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**So I need to tell you all something that I got happy about! So this one person reviewed 4 times! I like that kid. LET THE READING BEGIN!**

As Annabeth and Thalia walked to the woods for capture the flag Percy trailed behind them hanging his head. Grover came over to Percy seeing that his head was hanging.

"Percy, what's wrong?" Grover said walking by Percy's side now.

"That." He said pointing to Annabeth walking with Thalia.

"Oh, I see the problem. You are sad you don't get to spend every moment with Annabeth because she is with Thalia."

"That's not the reason! The reason is that Annabeth is now hanging with the hunters! She's not a hunter!" Percy said looking up at Grover.

"Are you sure about that?" Grover said pointing talking to Chiron about Annabeth being with them.

"Wait what!" Percy said wide-eyed looking at them. **(Me: I didn't know you watch her 24-7? Percy: I-I… whatever…)**

"It's fine with me if it's fine with her." Chiron said walking…more like galloping off.

"No…no, no, no, no! This cant be happening!" Percy said shaking his head.

"I'm afraid it is happening…" Grover said patting Percy's back. "Now come on your going to be late for capture the flag. They walked to the place where everybody was and waited for Chiron's 'big news'. He said he has something to do for capture the flag.

"You have all been waiting for the big news. So here it is, for this capture the flag I wanted everybody to sing 'we will rock you'!" Chiron said as there was a moan from most people and some cheers.

"Why do we have to do this?" one of the campers said.

"I thought it would be a good idea." Chiron said like he was hurt from all the moans. "The hunters will start." Most moans came from the hunters and they are louder. Percy snickered but then he remembered that Annabeth was going to be singing because she was now with the hunters.** (Percy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !)**

"Thalia will you please start?" Chiron asked looking at Percy because he snickered. He shrugged.

"Why me…?" Thalia muttered so no one can hear.

"Oh but im not saying anything about a boy. Got that?" Thalia said to Chiron.

"Fine by me." Chiron replied. Thalia started stomping like everyone does when they sing that song. Everyone joined her as the hunters started walking up with Thalia.

"Buddy you're a big noise playing in the streets. You're going to be a big girl some day. you got mud on your face. Big disgrace. Kicking your can all over the place.-"Thalia started.

"Noooo! How can someone waist a can!" Grover yelled.

"Singing we will we will rock you!" she begun as the other hunters started singing with her. Percy watched Annabeth sing. He didn't realize it was already the other verse. This time Annabeth was singing.

"You're going to be a big girl some day. You got blood on your face. Big disgrace. Waving your banner all over the place." Annabeth sang. By the time it was all over everybody saw why Chiron chose that song.

"Time for capture the flag." Chiron said as the hunters high-fived.

**So there's chapter 5. Hope you like!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**Hi all you people reading this. Since the special day that you need to guess is only in 6 days from when I am writing this, then I'll tell you what it is on that day. LET THE READING BEGIN!**

"Ready, Set…Go!" Chiron said.

"Annabeth, follow me." Thalia said quickly so no one will attack them.

"Ok.-"Annabeth started but got interrupted by a sword that just missed her. Percy saw that and gasped.** (Me: See you do watch her 24-7. Percy: yeah but…you got me red-handed…)** Thalia dragged Annabeth to the river. _Now where is the flag…?_ Thalia thought. She saw a red flag in the distance.

"Right there Annabeth! Let's go." Thalia said dragging Annabeth. Annabeth pulled loose.

"I can run myself!" Annabeth said running behind her. Thalia ran up to the edge of the water until she noticed no one was behind her.

"Annabeth! Where are you?" Thalia screamed. She didn't hear anything. She ran up and got the flag. The game was announced over so she can find Annabeth. _Where could she be? I didn't hear her scream. And now she is missing!_ Thalia thought. Thalia saw Percy walking and she ran up to him.

"Kelp head, have you seen Annabeth? I lost her!" Thalia said.

"Annabeth isn't stupid. I am sure she is fine and can find her way out" Percy said.** (Annabeth: Well im glad some one thinks I am not stupid. Me: Hey it's not my fault you lost your memory.)**

"But what if she's hurt hmmm? Have you thought of that?" Thalia said trying to get Percy worried.

"Oh my gods, she might be hurt…Thalia! What are you waiting for lets go find her!" Percy said dragging Thalia when they heard Annabeth's voice. She was talking with Chiron.

"Annabeth! Where were you?" Thalia said walking over to Chiron and Annabeth.

"I told you I could do it myself." Annabeth said to Thalia.

"Yes, now Annabeth you can go with Thalia I need to talk with Percy." Chiron said turning to Percy. _What did I do now?_ Percy thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

** Hello every body reading this! I am very sorry I haven't been able to update it as much. But now schools out so I have lots of time to do this! LET THE READING BEGIN!**

"Percy," Chiron began. "Annabeth has lost her memory. At least she is smart enough to tell me what was going on."

"Oh…makes lots of sense." Percy said nodding his head. Chiron looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean 'sense'?" Chiron said.

"This morning she didn't know who I was…" Percy said looking over at Annabeth and Thalia.

"Oh…do you have any idea how to fix her?" Chiron said getting Percy's attention back.

"I thought that was your job?" he said looking hopeless.

"So you can help too." Chiron said. "You know, she is _your _girlfriend."

"I think I have an idea…" he said looking at a rock.

**15 MINUITES LATER**

"OK Leo, just throw the rock at Annabeth's head." Percy said. "It might get her memory back."

"OK." Leo said. He threw the rock and hit Annabeth's head. "Did I hit her?"

"Hi Percy." Annabeth said.

"Wait, you know I am Percy?" Percy said looking at Annabeth surprised. Annabeth looked at him and then the rock.

"Did you hit me with a rock?" Annabeth asked rubbing her head.

"No…"Percy said trying to make her believe they didn't hit her in the head.

"OK, I'll try again." Leo said and threw the rock at Annabeth's head again.

"Look at the horse…" Annabeth said as Chiron trotted by them. She fell backwards and blacked out.

"Leo!" Percy yelled at him.

"What did I do?" Leo said putting his hands up in surrender.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**Sup people, second chapter in one day whoo! Not much to brag about…LET THE READING BEGIN!**

"Leo! You just knocker her out!" Percy yelled at Leo. He started throwing rocks at him. Leo dodged them easily.

"Hey, you're the one that had the idea!" Leo defended. Chiron came up behind Percy.

"As Annabeth would say, 'seaweed brain'." Chiron said.

"Wait, you know she calls me that?" Percy said dropping the rocks.

"Of course I do, the whole camp knows." Chiron said. Leo came over and stood beside Chiron.

"Maybe even the whole roman camp." Leo said smirking.

"Wipe that smirk off your face!" Percy said crossing his arms. Leo put his hands over his mouth then when he took it off he was frowning. Percy sighed then looked at Annabeth lying on the ground. Leo looked over at her too.

"We need to do something about that thing." Leo said. Chiron nodded in agreement.

"She's not a thingshe is a human being." Percy said hitting Leo. He turned and looked at Chiron.

"So Big C, what do we do about her?" Leo asked. Chiron turned and looked at him.

"I'm not Big C, I'm Chiron. And you and Percy have something you need to do." Chiron said looking at Percy then Leo then Annabeth. Leo groaned.

"Why am I doing this? He just needed me to help." Leo said pointing to Percy.

"Well you don't even know what I was going to ask. I was going to ask if you wanted to eat ice cream with me and Percy." Chiron said.

"Ice cream? I love ice cream! Let's go eat! Wait, where are we eating? Who cares lets just go to the Big House. Come on slow pokes get moving!" Leo said dragging Percy who was carrying Annabeth. Chiron whispered to Percy, "Works every time." Percy smirked and Chiron trotted along him


End file.
